


Making it on Their Own

by csichick_2



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Logan changed Remy's life in ways he never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it on Their Own

Remy knew it was a bad idea to get involved with Logan. He could tell from the very first kiss that there was no way it would ever be just a simple fuck. The pain he felt when the battle on Three Mile Island left Logan with amnesia proved that point loud and clear. He never knew it would be this complicated though.

Over the past nine months Remy has learned a lot about both himself and mutants in general. He knew his abilities were caused by genetic mutation, but you still could have knocked him over with a feather when he learned that same mutation gave him the ability to carry a child.

His first instinct was to get an abortion, he even knew a doctor that would have been discrete enough to not turn him in. But in the end, he couldn’t go through with it. The life growing inside of him was all the he had left of Logan. Probably all that he would ever have. In their brief time together, he learned almost everything there was to know about Logan, including several places where Remy could have found him, but that was pre-amnesia Logan. Post-amnesia Logan could be anywhere. Not to mention, he couldn’t exactly tell the other mutant he was pregnant with his child, when he had no memories of the times they were together.

Remy looks down at the bundle in his arms – his daughter – and tightens his protective hold. He has no idea what he’s going to do, but he knows that they’ll make it somehow, the two of them.


End file.
